Velkyn Hunzrin
__TOC__ Background Arrogant, ambitious, and hedonistic. Like all Drow, Velkyn "Locksinger" Hunzrin was taught as a youth that other races are inferior and that showing any sign of love or kindness was met with brutal punishment, but was also taught to appreciate subtlety and to be courteous, even to a most hated enemy. Originally a member of a lesser House, once absorbed by House Hunzrin, any family members that weren't poisoned were dispersed through the larger House to discourage any former loyalties from forming treacherous plots against House Hunzrin. Velkyn was thusly separated from all siblings and stationed as a caravan guard for the food supplies that House Hunzrin is best known for. Having lost the caravan and his fellow Drow to a vicious attack by demons, Velkyn faces certain death for having "lost" the food and the females of the caravan. Forming a jagged alliance with other survivors, Velkyn must do what comes with great difficulty...trusting others, while they must try to heal Velkyn's mental scars from a lifetime of Drow culture. Soundtrack PAWN Damn It Feels Good To Be A Gangsta Red Right Hand Louis Vuitton Bodybag Fuck Dying Prey Quotes Allies Arauka en'Talwin Eben Ivgaar the Plunderer Rasic Relic Frenemies Matron Urlvrain Yeshua Galvin Korinn Viserys the Farseer Enemies Quinn - (MIA) Journal #1 Muls & Assassins Entry 01 – Clearly drunk on the euphoria of his recent victory over Karavakos, Rasic has boated loudly of his plans to return to his former captors and slay them all…I’m sure word of his plans will reach them before the ink on this parchment dries. Our young group cannot be seen as weak by having one of our own die so foolishly, lest it foster rebellion in those under us. He will no doubt need my help. Entry 02 – Rasic has travel for several consecutive days along the road without managing to get himself lost or killed. I am confident that his ability to travel short distances safely will no doubt be the slavers undoing. Entry 03 – Having missed even the most rudimentary signs of life amongst the mountains to the east of the Thunderspire, I have had to guide him back to the correct path via smearing berries to create crude drawings of slaves on rock faces. Had he any sense, he would have seen the berry juice was less than a day old…Muls: bred for strength, not brains. Entry 04 – Seeing Rasic foolishly wander about the cave tunnels until his last sun rod was expired, I wondered as he walked toward a large chasm if I should call out or not. Was it not the motto of my people that “Only the strong survive”? The day-dwellers’ sense of morality must be wearing off on me because I called out to him and saved him. I am truly getting soft. Entry 05 – After teaching Rasic the basic of cave navigation, we finally came across the remnants of his former slave merchant’s den. As I cut a bloody swath through those who got in my way, Rasic continues his incessant shouting and running around like a lunatic. I wonder if he understands how ridiculous it is to exert his energy by charging throughout every room. Entry 06 – After returning from Rasic’s ridiculous “adventure”, we return to the Thunderspire with many new “free” Muls and a bear. Trying to wash off the stink of Mul while enjoying some peace and quiet, I was paid a visit by an agent of the Underdark. He managed to only put a few scratches into my beautiful flesh before I was upon him and ended his career. He was most persistent in refusing to answer my questions during the persuasion process, though I was close to breaking him before he killed himself with a poisoned tooth. In his belongings was a wanted poster with my likeness upon it. Only 10,000 gold for my head-clearly this was an armature sent to insult me. Entry 07 – Always have a cleric on standby with the ritual to speak with the dead. This agent was hired by [Zachnoril of House Ulvren. This situation will need to be addressed soon, but our diplomat is currently away with trade negotiations, and it would be best to not add chaos to those proceedings. Entry 08 – Our group will be traveling soon to the MoonGate, despite my protests, to meet the Winter King and return the necklace of the Eladrin war criminal we encountered in the pyramid. I do not anticipating returning from this trip alive, so I must prepare a contingency plan. At least the “Winter King” should hold enough clout among his people to at least hire a professional to assassinate me. Journal #2 Winter Court and trolls getting knocked out Entry 09 – I have survived my trip into the feywylde and the Winter Court. Though they smile and scheme amongst each other while raising wine glasses, they are but children compared to the Courts of the Underdark. The King though has more guile than most. He manipulated his offspring “Laura” into joining our group to fight the trolls. She was violent with mild psychotic tendencies as I suspect is common in their bloodline. If she died, the King would have one less threat to his throne. If she survived, she would be considered “tainted” by spending so much time with outsiders (particularly me) that none of the major local Houses would back her should she make a play for his throne. Win-win. Lastly, the sneaky bastard gave me a gift. A skull that extinguished all light in a great area. Fantastic for me, grossly detrimental for everyone else. Even in his “reward” he forces me to choose between benefiting myself or keeping my allies un-hindered. Oh yeah, some necromantic troll named Skalamad with a big red eye kept getting in our way. I had to knock him out and murder him three times. Some people just don’t know when to quit. Category:Party Category:Thunderspire